A la distancia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata lo amaba, Naruto no la amaba de la misma forma. AU


Naruto no me pertenece.

 **A la distancia**

Hinata era una chica joven, veinte años y con un futuro bastante prometedor, al menos eso pensaba todos los que la conocían. Exceptuando por la timidez de la chica, era alguien bastante inteligente y con buenas notas en su universidad. Tenía un gran talento en administración y venia de una familia dueña de un gran número de bancos.

Desde pequeña todas las revistas y noticias, rodearon a su familia en cualquier acto que sucediera. El nacimiento de su pequeña hermana, cuando su primo gano un torneo de artes marciales, el divorcio de sus padres.

Todos siempre pensaban…Hinata sería la siguiente dueña de ese imperio.

.

¿Pero ella quería eso?

.

No estaba tan segura de poder decir si en esa respuesta.

.

Hinata vivía en un pequeño departamento en medio de la ciudad, muy diferente al estilo de vida que otros vivirían en sus condiciones, ella prefería el aspecto simple. Estar lejos de los medios y poder disfrutar un buen fin de semana dentro de su hogar, con un poco de helado y su pequeño gato que recogió de la calle.

Pero había algo dentro de ella, algo que por muy buena vida que tuviera, le hiciera sentir mal por dentro.

Nombre y apellido.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Como había conocido a Naruto, era una historia divertida de ella la primera semana en la gran ciudad y con unos vándalos. El rubio había llegado como un antiguo héroe de leyenda y salvándola con una gran sonrisa. Ella de inmediato quedo encandilada por su presencia, no importaba que el chico no tuviera ni un céntimo, que viviera en un departamento algo viejo o trabajara como mensajero para pagar sus gastos.

Para ella Naruto era todo, luz, sonrisa, diversión, esperanza…amor.

Pero cruel realidad, el chico no la amaba a ella.

.

—Es la chica de mi vida—llego Naruto diciendo luego de varios meses de amistad.

Naruto era un chico bastante enamoradizo, al parecer de niños había amado a una vieja amiga llamada Sakura, pero luego de que ella le diera calabazas por su mejor amigo (jodido triangulo romántico) él comenzó a superarla.

¿Cómo?

Una gran cantidad de chicas en su lista.

Si bien desde el principio comenzó a verlo de forma, más que amistosa, luego de descubrir que el chico no tomaba en serio a las mujeres, había descartado la opción amorosa. Buenos amigos, no era algo malo, la actitud del chico era algo que le encantaba.

—Siempre dices eso—dijo de forma suave con semblante calmado.

Aunque por dentro la mentira de que solo eran amigos, era como si metiera un cuchillo a mil grados en su corazón.

Una parte dentro de ella se rompía poco a poco al escuchar las mil y un maravillas de Shion. Pero como Naruto sonreía, ella también lo imitaba.

.

Naruto era alguien bastante sensible y mentalmente difícil de tratar, el haber crecido como huérfano y ser maltratado por otros, habían provocado una personalidad furiosa que salía en momentos menos esperados. Hinata la había visto una vez por casualidad, cuando este se tiro sobre unos chicos en medio de una pelea que no tenía sentido.

Recordaba su cara llena de enojo, sus ojos que podían ser rojos y la mirada de alguien perdido en la vida.

Había entrado en la batalla, ganado un puñetazo en su rostro, pero había logrado calmar al chico.

Este se había acurrucado en su regazo llorando como un niño.

Naruto era un niño perdido.

.

Habían muchos momentos en su vida que no tenían que ver con Naruto, Hinata recordaba cada uno de ellos, al igual que recordaba como en cada uno de ellos, siempre pensaba en el rubio sin ninguna razón en particular.

—Me podrías prestar los apuntes de la clase—había perdido un chico albino, de carismática sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Una vieja amiga le había dicho que Toneri estaba interesado en ella, siempre era amable y se preocupaba por su persona.

Debería prestarle atención.

Intentar algo.

Sonrió prestándole los apuntes, ignorando su insinuación para salir a comer.

Tenía que ir a comer con Naruto esa tarde.

.

—No puedo ir a comer contigo, quede de verme con Hikari—hablo Naruto por teléfono unas horas más tarde.

Un suspiro silencioso salió de sus labios.

En medio del transporte público sus ojos se aguaron, al tiempo que su cuerpo se sentía solo.

—No te preocupes, diviértanse mucho—expreso con una felicidad que no sentía y como su corazón seguía rompiéndose poco a poco.

El rubio le alabo por ser su mejor amiga y que sin duda era una en un millón. Que no sabía que haría sin ella y que le pagaría esa noche.

.

Obviamente nunca lo hizo.

.

Hinata era guapa, piel blanca y cuerpo con curvas, su cabello era lacio y azulado, con unos ojos perla que muchos alababan. Pero ella frente al espejo solo se entristecía, de que su cabello no fuera castaño ondulado, que su piel no fuera algo más morena o que sus ojos no fueran como los de Hikari.

Se tiro sobre el sillón de su sala con un helado de vainilla tamaño familiar.

Sabía que era patético ver películas románticas cuando tu vida romántica era un asco, pero tras de eso puso música de fondo deprimente.

Termino cantando en voz alta con músicos que no conocía, culpando al mundo de no poder tener el corazón del chico.

.

—Deberías alejarte del chico—comento Ino una mañana en clases.

Ignoro a la rubia que no veía con buenos ojos sus ojeras, su pérdida de peso o sus ánimos por el suelo.

De niña siempre pensó que era tonto echarse a morir por el amor no correspondido de alguien, pero sin duda no fue hasta que lo sintió, que no supo en realidad cuanto dolía aquello.

—Podríamos irnos a tomar—aconsejo la rubia de forma pensativa.

Hinata la vio de reojo confundida.

.

—No deberías ir a tomar—comento Naruto masticando unos dango.

Se habían topado por casualidad con el chico en medio de una de las entregas. Estaba esperando a Ino en medio de una parada, lista para irse a tomar.

Aunque no era fanática del licor, si servía para olvidar al chico a su lado, podría ser buena idea.

—Solo saldremos un poco—musito algo nerviosa, como siempre a su lado.

También una parte patética de ella, quería hacer lo que él decía, no porque eso quería ella, sino porque eso quería él. Una parte quería hacerlo feliz a él, aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

El rubio la vio serio.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas, no tienes que salir a tomar si te sientes mal…sabes que yo puedo escucharte—le comento en tono cariñoso acariciando su cabeza.

Su corazón casi se detuvo, sus ojos brillaron algo esperanzados.

Pero el chico se levantó al recibir una llamada de su novia, lo cual hizo nuevamente a su corazón, estar en medio de una autopista, siendo atropellado por cada automóvil.

.

Era infantil pero Hinata quería venganza, una parte de ella muy pequeña, la mayor quería el amor de Naruto obviamente. Pero con varios litros de licor en su sistema, la parte de venganza sonaba mejor que la parte de seguir arrastrándose por el amor de un chico, que sinceramente, no la queria.

El nombre del chico con quien se besaba en medio del baño, no lo recordaba…¿Daika o Daisuke?...¿Era importante?...No.

El chico había llegado como el típico caballero en armadura, sonrisa resplandeciente y cabellos rubios alborotados. Probablemente solo por eso acepto su invitación a bailar, como después la de ir a un lugar más privado.

No consideraba bien un baño para darse unos besos, pero el licor no parecía importarle.

Dejo al chico pasar descaradamente su boca por su cuello.

Pero cuando una mano paso por uno de sus pechos, lo pateo tan fuerte, que su primo estaría orgulloso de darle esas lecciones de artes marciales. El hombre la trato de zorra y ella se fue diciendo que se fuera a la mierda.

Al parecer el licor también soltaba su lengua.

.

La resaca del día anterior, fue horrible.

.

Nuevamente Naruto aparecía cuando este estaba mal, deprimido o pensando de forma algo negativa. Ella como buena samaritana, le dejaba quejarse y luego comenzaba a juntar las piezas del corazón del chico que parecían estar por los suelos.

Odio a Hikari por romperlo, pero odiaba a si misma más, porque este la rompía a ella y nadie juntaba las piezas de su corazón.

.

—Ella es como mi hermana menor—había dicho Naruto sonriente frente a un grupo de amigos.

Mientras ella sonreía divertida ante eso, por dentro sentía nuevamente un cuchillo en su corazón, una y otra vez.

.

La nueva conquista amorosa de Uzumaki Naruto se llamaba Margot. Una chica francesa que sin duda era bastante exótica. Tanto como para tener al rubio a sus pies en menos de un mes y jurándole amor eterno cada instante. Pero había algo en medio de una relación tan apresurada, que ya iba mal de todas formas.

Margot trataba de forma grosera a Naruto, pero este la amaba.

Naruto se quejaba de Margot con ella, pero frente a la chica la alababa de mil y una formas.

¿Qué pasaba?

.

—Creo que su subconsciente debe estar seguro que lo amas—comento Ino aburrida en medio de la cafetería.

Giro a verle preocupada.

—Naruto sabe que lo quieres a su manera, solamente te quiere tener a su lado para que le des lo que su novia no le da…hombres—hablo la rubia rodando los ojos furiosa.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Recordó vagamente como Naruto y ella tenían varias cosas en común, desde alimentos a juegos de video, películas que deseaban ver y series de la infancia, algunos chistes que completaban y como se cubrían frente a los demás.

Con Margot solo era… ¿romanticismo?... ¿la necesidad de tener a alguien?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos confundida.

—Él no me ama—susurro por bajo.

Ino la vio con lastima.

No ocupo más respuestas.

.

Dos meses después, Naruto comento que Margot viviría con él y en secreto le comento que tenía intenciones de casarse con ella en un futuro. El corazón de Hinata no pudo soportar más eso y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el rubio la vio preocupada y ella comento que eran de felicidad.

Se abrazaron con fuerza ese día, mientras ella solamente rogaba porque un automóvil la atropellara.

.

Esa noche luego de llorar frente a Naruto, miro su habitación con enojo, por no ser ella la afortunada y enojada por tener que fingir que siempre estaba bien. Primero fue un espejo de la sala, a eso le siguió un mueble y platos…botellas…fotografías. Todo quedo destruido y ella en una esquina con lágrimas en los ojos, además de manos llenas de cicatrices.

.

Hinata siempre hizo todo por complacer a otros, desde niña por ver la sonrisa de su madre, desde joven por ver la mirada de orgullo de su primo y de adulta para ver la mirada de su padre de forma satisfactoria. Le dio a Naruto todo lo que él quería, sin recibir a cambio lo que ella siempre quiso.

Era obvio.

Todo lo que había hecho…no tenía sentido.

Nunca sería feliz.

Nunca.

.

.

.

Una semana después de ese incidente que nadie nunca descubrió, Hinata había desaparecido del mapa. Naruto quien había pensado que algo le había pasado y que ocupaba espacio, no lo noto hasta varios días después donde Ino llego a preguntarle por la chica, llegando a preocuparlo.

Pero nada.

Ni una llamada.

Ni un mensaje.

Absolutamente nada.

.

Su relación con Margot evidentemente no funciono, llego un punto donde ambos superaron la etapa de enamoramiento, para descubrir que tal vez aún faltaba algo entre ellos.

Así que terminaron.

Y volvió a sentirse solo.

.

Seis meses después de la desaparición de Hinata, cuando estaba comenzando a trabajar como asistente administrativo, gracias a unos cursos que había pagado y unos amigos, fue cuando la volvió a ver. No la volvió a ver frente a una oficina con sus títulos ganados, no la vio rodeado de gente millonaria como ella pudo ser y mucho menos la vio como recordaba la última vez.

Su cabello era corto sobre los hombros, recordó vagamente las veces que le dijo que le gustaba su cabello largo, sus ojos estaban opacos y sus ropas eran bastante populares. Algo raro para Hinata quien siempre fue muy conservadora.

Ella no lo vio.

No podía verlo en medio de un televisor y mucho menos lo hubiera visto aunque quisiera.

Estaba parada en medio de un escenario bastante respetable, sentada en un taburete y con un micrófono.

Cantaba.

¿Cantaba?

Pues sí, cantaba.

Y muy bien.

La chica con voz melodiosa cantaba canciones bastante elocuentes, no como esas de hoy en día donde solo se repiten cosas sin sentido. Eran historias de amores no correspondidos y parecía cantarlas de corazón.

En el público todos la coreaban.

De pronto al final sonreía levemente cantando sobre como ella seguiría delante de ahora en adelante y todos en el publico comenzaban a alabarla.

Ella desapareció del escenario, para dejar a unos reporteros de noticias del medio día, hablar sobre el escándalo que era para la familia Hyuga que una de sus hijas, más que todo la heredera de la compañía fuera ahora una cantante que comenzaba su carrera. El padre de la chica solo comento que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, sin mostrarse en pro o en contra.

Nuevamente Hinata apareció ahora cantando una canción algo más alegre con un cantante de moda.

Y Naruto se quedó ahí detenido frente al televisor sin creer que había pasado, que sucedía.

.

Claro que él no comprendía, que ahora le tocaba a él verla.

A la distancia.

 **Fin**

 _:3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
